


Dancing in the Rain

by OTP



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Complete, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTP/pseuds/OTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Royai set after the movie. Roy is anxiously awaiting a certain letter that will change his life and Riza has some doubts and leaves. Roy goes after her to find out whats wrong. Will he be able to find out or will it end badly? OneShot Edited: 11/26/09</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing in the Rain

Dancing in the Rain

"When did you say that letter was coming in chief?" Havoc asked, leaning back in his chair with a smoldering cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

Roy Mustang's eye twitch and he fiddled with the lapel of his great coat in annoyance. "How many times do I have to tell you?! My answer is the same as the one five minutes ago, now shut up and stop asking!" Havoc shrugged and ignored his superior's spiteful glare.

There was a few minutes of silence as they sat there trying to think of something to do. Havoc glanced over at Roy again. "Are you sure it was supposed to arrive today?"

"DAMMIT HAVOC, I'M SURE! NOW, SHUT UP BEFORE I FRY YOU!!!!" He yelled in aggravation.

Havoc backed down this time. "Fine….I'll shut up. just don't kill me," he said with a grumble.

Once again they lapsed into silence, but this didn't last very long. The office doors opened and Riza Hawkeye strode in with a stack of paperwork in her arms. She frowned when she saw the state of the men occupying it.

"How many times have I told you Havoc, no smoking in the office. Colonel, you should hang up your coat," she stated as she deposited half of the paperwork on Roy's desk and the rest on her own. Havoc groaned, but did as he was told. Roy simply ignored her.

They all calmed down and did their work for a while in relative silence. Roy was continually fidgeting and looking at the door.

'Damn, when is that letter going to get here?' he asked himself in aggitation. It was obvious he was getting anxious and impatient. He glanced at Riza and she gave him a glare and he grudgingly went back to work rather than face her wrath.

After about an hour, he gave up. "Dammit, I can't concentrate on my damn paperwork while I'm waiting for that letter," he said gruffly, swiveling in his chair to gaze out the window. It was pouring down rain and this only made him feel worse.

Riza was about to try and get him to try and work at least when the doors to the office flew open and a large group of people flooded in.

Fuery was holding a white envelope in his hand. "Colonel! It's here!" Roy jumped out of his desk and bounded over to grab the letter from Fuery with Havoc in tow. Riza stayed in her seat as Roy was surrounded by Armstrong, Fuery, Havoc, Breda, Falman, Bloch, Ross, and Sheska.

They were all eager to find out what the letter said and Riza continued to work on her paperwork with her expression hidden beneath her bangs.

Roy was telling everybody to quiet down so he could open it and the room fell silent and he ripped the letter open. Riza's somber eyes flicked to the group and she watched as Roy's eye widened and he smiled. He looked up to address the group. "I do believe everyone is going to be getting promotions. You're looking at the new Fuhrer!" he stated triumphantly.

"Hell yes! That means the miniskirt policy is going to be passed!" Havoc stated enthusiastically, punching the air.

Armstrong had tears streaming down his face. "This is a glorious day! Congratulations my friend!" He boomed, crushing Roy with a hug.

Almost everybody in the room was congratulating Roy and asking him what he was going to do as Fuhrer. At some point during the announcement, Riza had stood up and left the room without a backward glance and nobody noticed except for one.

She never noticed the eye that followed her out the door.

Once she was outside on the steps of the Central HQ building, she stopped. She took a deep breath and walked over to one of the pillars and sat down. She closed her eyes and listened to the pitter-patter of the rain as it fell all around her.

'So he finally made it to the top…my job is done. I have fulfilled my promise so he probably doesn't need me around anymore…' She thought sadly. She opened her eyes and gazed at the rain falling to the ground.

On an impulse, she stepped off of the steps and into the downpour. Riza ignored the cold droplets as they hit her face and she began to wander around the grounds. Soon enough, she found a bench placed under a tree and she sat down. It faced the city and not the building behind her which gave her a little relief.

She closed her eyes again and let her thoughts run rampant. 'I'm happy for him of course…he's been through so much and he deserves this but…I wish I could do more…' She almost smiled. It was impossible for her to deny her feelings towards Roy anymore and she wasn't planning on fighting them any longer either.

With a heavy sigh, she sat there and listened to the rain.

Everyone was still giving Roy praise and the only thing he wanted to do was go outside and find Riza. He tried to push his way through his friends to get to the door and he made it through only to have to jump back and avoid the door hitting him in the face as it swung open to reveal an excited Maes Hughes.

Maes rushed into the room and threw an arm around his best friend's shoulder. "You sly dog, you finally did it! That's one thing on the agenda done and now you can concentrate on finding yourself a wife!" He gushed.

Roy glared at Maes with his good eye and tried to escape from his grasp. "Let go of me Maes, I…"

"Hey, where's Riza? Given how loyal she is I would have thought that she would be here to congratulate you," he stated scanning the room.

Havoc scratched his head. "Huh, I wonder where she wandered off to," he said.

"I shall find her for the art of tracking has been passed down the Armstrong line for generations!" Armstrong proclaimed loudly, flexing his muscles.

The whole room sweatdropped and Maes let go of Roy. Roy immediately made his way to the door. "Don't worry about it, I'll find her. Why don't you guys go spread the good news," he said and then he vanished down the hallway.

Once he was gone, Maes turned to the people remaining. "Anyone want to bet that we wont see them again until tomorrow?"

Roy had searched in all of her favorite spots and still no sign of her. Both shooting ranges were empty and the ammunition shed was devoid of life. He was giving it one more go before he gave up because he was cold, wet and getting slightly worried.

He was just about to go back in when he caught a glimpse of gold under a tree with his good eye. His eye widened and he quickly made his way over to her.

When he was closer, he realized that her hair had fallen from its usual clip and was now falling down her back in a golden cascade and her eyes were closed.

He frowned and slipped off his coat and tapped Riza on the shoulder. "You're going to catch a cold out here if you don't get dried off Lieutanant."

Riza's eyes shot open and in surprise and she jumped to her feet and saluted him. "Sorry sir…congratulations on your promotion. Now you can change our country for the better," she said softly, avoiding his gaze.

Roy frowned at the tone of her voice and knew that she was hiding something from him and he wanted to know what it was. He stepped forward and draped his coat around her shoulders and led her back to the bench.

"Is something wrong?" he asked seriously.

She quickly shook her head. "…No…it's nothing," she looked away again.

He grabbed her shoulders and made her look at his face. "I don't think so, I've known you for too long Riza. Don't tell me there is nothing wrong when it's obvious there is," he said sternly, pinning her with his dark eyes. Her eyes widened; he had used her name.

His gaze unsettled her and she tried to break free from his grasp and failed miserably. She sighed and looked down at her folded hands. "I'm happy for you but…now that you have acheived your goal and I have fulfilled my promise, I feel as if my job is done…"

Roy's expression softened and he pulled her closer to his body. Her face was buried in his chest and she breathed in the smell of ashes and pine. She blushed an tried to pull away but, Roy's hold on her was too strong.

"Sir?! What…"

Roy interupted her. "Why would you think that your job is finished Riza? Even if I am the fuhrer, I still need my protector. I'm useless in the rain remember?" he whispered into her ear.

Hearing those words made her laugh. "You know, you're not completely useless in the rain…" she said, looking up into his face. Roy looked down and met her gaze and smirked at the mischievious glint in her eyes.

"Oh really? What is something useful that I have done in the rain?" he asked in mock surprise.

Her eyes were filled with emotion and she smiled. "You melted the wall of ice that surrounded my heart. No man has ever been able to do that except a man who's useless in the rain," she stated softly.

He stood up and dragged Riza to her feet with him. The coat fell onto the bench and Riza stumbled into his arms. He laughed and began to twirl her around in the rain. Soon, she was laughing with him.

A few minutes later he stopped and set her back on the ground. He cupped her chin with his hand and tilted it up to gaze deeply into her eyes. "I don't know how I managed to break through those barriers of yours but I'm glad I did," and with a swift movement, he covered her lips with his his own and kissed her.

She smiled against his lips and kissed him back. After what seemed like ages, they pulled away and Riza sneezed.

Roy laughed and scooped her up into his arms. "I warned you and look at you now, you're sick. Time to get you home," he said with a boyish grin adorning his face.

Riza protested, "Roy! Don't you have to do your paperwork?" she asked sternly, wiping her sopping hair out of her eyes.

"Ha! Did you think I was going to do my paperwork just because I'm the fuhrer then you are sorely mistaken. Besides your sick and my top priority is to tend to my sick girlfriend. I'm sure it can wait."

She sighed. "Why did I have to go and fall in love with a lazy bum like you?"

"My charming disposition and my good looks?" he teased.

"Idiot…" She hit him in the head as he carried her off into the city towards his house.

"Alright everybody, pay up! I told you we wouldn't see them again," Maes said happily. Everyone groaned and began to root through their pockets for some money to pay him.


End file.
